Meeting Jack Fro- Austin
by LauraRauraRoss
Summary: Ally always believed in the stories of Jack Frost, but at the age of sixteen she is slowly begins to 'grow up'. That's until one day when he saves her. What happens when it turns out Jack frost is just a charcter, his real name Austin. He was given these powers and a second chance at life. He takes Ally away but gets her in more danger, stopping at nothing to save her. Give it a go
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**** Hey guys so this is gonna be a short-ish story. You might have read (And still reading) my story 'saving hope' ? If not I suggest you check it out!**

**Please give this a go because I swear it will pay off.**

**I came up with this idea while watching Rise of the guardians.**

**summary**

**Ally loves to tell the tales of Jack Frost, ever since she was a little girl she believed in him and now that she's older she begins to debate whether it's true or not? That's until one day he saves her, it turns out that Jack frost it a stage name. His really name is Austin and he was given this power in the deal that he's given a second chance at life because he died in his old one. He decides to take Ally away with him but they get into a bit of bother. Austin does everything in his power to save Ally.**

**Please give this ago because I'm sure you will enjoy it, it's not as childish as you may think.**

**REMEMBER THAT IT'S ABOUT AUSTIN & ALLY SO IT MIGHT CONFUSE YOU AT FIRST TO WHY I'M TALKING ABOUT JACK FROST BUT IT WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**(Just incase you get confussed)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, Jack Frost or anything you may recognise in this story.**

* * *

_12 years ago_

"Tell me another story about him mommy?" A tiered 4-year-old Ally asks.

"Ally-cat I've already told you three tonight. It's time to go to bed now. Christmas is tomorrow and you have to be sleeping in order for santa to come." Penny say's to the over excited child as she tucks her in for the final time.

As she leaves the room Ally hops out of bed and pranced to the window.

"Can you make it snow for Christmas?" She asks.

Even though she know she wont get a response she always has hope he can hear her.

"I wish I could see you, we could be best friends! But mommy tells me that you don't have to see to believe." A yawn escapes the little girls mouth.

"I have to go to bed now. I love you jack Frost, sweet dreams."

_Present day_

Ally's sitting on her bed looking through an old photo album.

Particularly her Christmas 2001 album.

It stood out for her the most because it was one of her favorite years, it was the first- and last- year it ever snowed in Miami.

Even to this day she still believes that Jack Frost heard her prayers. And Yes she's aware that most people her age don't believe in fairy tales. But something about him made it feel so real.

For years she used to talk to him every night. Knowing that he wasn't their.

It wasn't until a few years ago her mom got her a diary to write her thoughts and emotions down. Penny was a very understanding person but when her daughter was 14 and still acted like he was real, she got a bit concerned.

Ally doesn't admit it to anyone but she still talks to him every now and then.

But now, at the age of 16, Ally Dawson is beginning to stop believing.

And it's killing _him._

* * *

"I'm just going to the mall to meet Trish, I'll be back in a few hours." Ally shouts up to her dad.

There's no response so she takes that as he is booking some stupid convention and leaves a note instead.

The weather is freezing, which is very unusual for Miami. Even if it is December.

Maybe she should have worn a warmer jacket she thinks to her self.

Just as she turns a corner she falls flat on her back.

_How is there so much ice here?_

As she gets herself up, hanging onto a lamp-post for dear life, she notices that the entire path leading to the mall was like an ice rink.

That's strange. The weather is NEVER like this. Whats going on?

Maybe the shortcut through the forest would be the best option?

Ally never usually takes it because there are legions about people going missing. But lately reality has hit her hard and she realises that myths, legions and fairy tales and just stupid money-making scams that gives kids hope, only for it to come crashing down on them.

Feeling a surge of anger she marches through the forest, each step it gets colder and colder, until soon she is positive that her limbs will stop working.

In the distance there is a noise, it sounds like it's a TV or maybe a lightsaver? She couldn't tell because of how cold her ears where but the noise was soon followed by a scream. Not a girly high-pitched scream. But one full of anger and frustration, it sounds like it's coming form a guy.

Curiosity taking over, Ally makes her way to the direction of the destressed-sounding person.

Not realising she is walking over a frozen lake.

Was that even possible around here?

But she was to busy looking at the flashing blue and white coming from the tree's. That's what the sound was.

As she slowly approaches it a flash of blue shoots past her and destroys the tree behind her, leaving... ice?

Fear washes over her and as she's about to run away when her eyes catch a boy sitting on a mount of snow with his head in his hands. His hair looks white, but its hard to tell in the light. He looks tall, maybe just over 6ft? But he looks around the same ages as her.

The thing that catches her eyes the most is the wooden stick down by his feet. This all seems so familur to her...

But it can't be. No she can't keep thinking like that, he doesn't exist. He doesn't exist. He doesn't exist!

"He doesn't exist." She whispers to herself as if thinking wasn't enough.

But the boy hears her and instantly looks up, there eyes locking. And in that moment she knows its him, she knows he is real.

A gasp escapes her lips and his eyes widen. He stands up quickly but before she knows it she is under the ice.

The freezing water seizing her body and she can't move.

Her eyes are so heavy they force themselves shut. And all she can do is imagine her swimming to safety. It feels so real, but nothing is happening.

A strange weight is against her body and she cracks her eyes open a little and sees a reflection of warm browns eyes staring into hers and a mop of blonde hair brushing aginst her face.

Forgetting that she is under water she takes in a breathe- one that her lungs have been screaming for. But they are quickly full of water and she is instantly pulled into darkness.

* * *

**Authors Note:**** S****o I hope you liked the first chapter. Remember this is an Austin & Ally story so Austin is Jack frost, just incase you think it's a jack frost story... That didn't make much sense. But I really hope you liked this and I will try and update soon. If you haven't already check out my other story 'saving hope' you should check it out now!**

**Please review!**

**follow me on twitter Austin_ally_R5**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey guys so I'm glad that you liked the first chapter, thank you so much for reviewing!**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

*beep* *beep* *beep*

_Urgh what's that noise? It's giving me a headache._

*beep* *beep* *beep*

_Wait is that my alarm? Oh no I'm not late for school a I!_

_Maybe I'll take the day off, my head is KILLING me._

As I slowly open my eyes, all I can see is white light, it's really not helping my headache.

I make what only can be described as an angry grunt then close my eyes again.

...Wait I don't remember going to bed last night.

"She's awake!" I hear a voice yell.

"You don't have to shout!" I say back to the voice.

"Ally open your eyes for me again." A different voice demands in a soft tone.

As I open them again I get a clear view of where I am.

"Ally you were in an accident and now you're in Miami hospital." A lady standing beside me says.

It takes a few minutes to register what she means by 'accident', and then I remember. I was on the ice, and It broke. I... Did I drown?

"What happened?" I ask.

"Ally sweety."

I turn and see my dad sitting on a chair at the other side of me.

"You went to meet Trish at the mall but decided to take a shortcut through the forest. You fell through a frozen over lake and drowned..."

"Who found me?"

"The police... but they weren't the first people on the scene."

I raise an eyebrow at him, gesturing for him to continue.

"Well you see, Trish phoned the house saying that you haven't arrived and that you wouldn't answer your phone. I went looking for you and you where know where to be found. I ran into Officer Chance and he and the squad searched the forest... They saw you on the ice and their was a boy kneeling over you, as soon as they began running your direction her disappeared. They think he ran away because he may have pushed you in the lake, there searching now."

I sat there with my mouth wide open.

someone tried to attack me?

"You were completely drenched from head to toe and lying near a hole in the ice, you were extremely hypothermic and still had water in your lungs but were breathing normally. We think that you may have coughed up the water once you got out." The doctor tells me. "Do you remember anything?"

I shake my head because honestly I'm confused about what happened.

* * *

I wake up with a startle as I feel coldness surround me.

I'm back on my bed and the windows closed.

Maybe it was just a dream?

"Took you long enough to wake up." someone mutters under their breath.

I snap my head to the corner where I see a boy, _The_ boy.

"Who are you!" I shout at him and he looks up surprised.

His mouth is wide open and he just looks directly at me.

"Tell me who you are or I'll press this button and a whole load of staff will pile in here in seconds and have you taken away." I threaten hovering my hand over it.

_January 3rd_

It's been a whole month since the ice incident.

I would like to tell you what happened next that night, but I honestly don't know. I woke up the next morning not remembering anything else.

The police are still on the look out for him but I didn't tell them about the break in, my dad is already too protective over me.

I've recovered completely now from the accident and I'm just clearing out my room.

"I'm going to the music store for a few hours, don't leave the house." My dad shouts up to me.

"Dad you say that every time you go somewhere, I think I've gained your trust by now."

I heard him mutter something along the lines of 'teenagers' but choose to ignore it.

I pick up some books that I'm going to give away because I don't read them anymore.

The Jungle book, high school musical photo album, Grimm Tales, Jack Fro-

I can feel sadness in the pit of my stomach. This was such a huge part in my life and now it's over, it's taken me so long to realise the truth and now I feel like a part of me is gone.

But I need to move on!

And with that I throw it in the bin.

* * *

It's been a few hours now and as I head back to my room I feel the air get cooler, for some reason this all feels so familure...

On my bed lies the very book I through out earlier along with my diary of when I was younger, it was open on a particular page were I'm talking about how I will always believe.

I Feel tears build up in my eyes but I don't dare let them fall. People don't understand how attached I was, how real _he_ was to me.

"Why does life have to be- be so real? so serious? So... non-fictional."

"Maybe it's not." I hear a voice say, one I've heard before. I look up quickly to see someone sitting on my window ledge with their head hanging down.

I back up against the wall looking to my nearest escape route.

"Y-You better get out of here before I call the police!" I say but my voice cracks.

Great thinking Ally, that'll defiantly make them sacred of you. Note the sarcasm.

His head shoots up and his eyes lock. It's the same boy from the hospital, and the forest. And once again he is giving me the shocked expression.

"C-Can you see me...?" He asks quietly.

I nod shakily.

"You don't have to be scared of me I promise!" He says with a smile. "I can't believe you can see me." I whispers to himself a goofy grin appears on his face, but I'm still freaked out, he broke in my house.

"I didn't break in." He says quickly. Wait did I say that out loud.

"No." He answers again.

"How did you... Who are you."

"If I told you wouldn't believe me." He says slightly mockingly while prancing around my room. Who does he think he is. "So I'll show you." He blurts out, getting my attention.

I notice just how cold I am and when I reach over to get my jacket a blue light catches my eye.

I turn around and see the boy chasing after an... Ice rabbit? It's actually a rabbit... made of ice...

He touches it and it disappears into his hand.

He tries to come closer but I back away cautiously.

He stops giving me a small smile then clenches his fists.

I close my eyes waiting for pain, but nothing comes. When I open them again I see the blue light that caught my eyes a few minutes ago. And an ice leaf is formed in his hand.

"My name is Jack Frost, and yours is Ally Dawson."

* * *

**Authors Note:**** So what did you guys think...? I don't really like this chapter very much, I prefer the next one which I can hopefully post this weekend!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: hey guys. I know, it's been a while and I am so sorry. I've have a bit of writers block and then (if you've read saving hope you'll know) about my uncle passing. So I've not had much time to think about this story.**

**But I have back my inspiration.**

**I want to dedicate this story to my late uncle. He was the most magical man I have ever known, and was always a child at heart.**

* * *

"Jack Frost?"

He nods with a sheepish grin.

"But you- you can't be... You're just a fictional character. You don't exist." I whispers.

I can see a pained look On his face. It makes me almost Want to believe him.

"Please don't say that." tears appear in his eyes.

Guilt takes over me. I've never made a boy cry before.

But why would someone cry over this kind of thing?

"You always believed in me Ally. You where always there for me, even as you grew up. Not many people are that faithful..."

"How do I know your telling the truth? That you're not just some mad guy trying to kill me? I mean you have broken into my house!" I'm surprised at how clam I am about the situation. But i have a feeling I should let him explain.

He looks straight at me, as if it hurts him to have to do this.

"Think about it. I've made ice appear and disappear from my hands. The temperature drops whenever I'm around. I know all about you. You can see me! You can see me now and you saw me in the Forrest. I saved you when you fell in the ice-"

"That was you?"

"yes."

"And at the hospital as well? "

"Yep."

"And the ice... You made an ice rabbit... That moved."

He just smiles at me.

It all makes sense now. Everything. The one person I've wanted to meet my whole life is standing in front of me.

I lunge forward as tightly wrap my arms around him. He's so cold. But I don't care.

I butterflies erupt in my stomach when he returns the hug.

I feel Stupid to be fangirling, but he's my role model basically.

When I let go he leaps around, filling the room with a musical laugh.

I can't help but smile like an idiot.

"Your jack frost."

"I'm aware of that." he says in a cheeky tone.

I let out a giggle.

"I just- this is unreal. Your jack frost. **The **Jack Frost!"

He stops jumping around and gives me a serious look.

My smile drops.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing!" he stutters. "Come on let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Well if I tell you now, you won't be very surprised when we get there."

"I don't like-"

I was cut off when he grabs my hand and jumps out the window.

I let out a scream and wait for the impact of the ground.

But instead I feel like I'm... Flying?

I open my eyes and see that I really am flying.

Jack has his arm around me so I don't fall. But I still cling into him for dear life.

He swoops down to the ground, but I've got a feeling we aren't landing anytime soon.

We're centimeters from the ground.

"Look at this." he tells me, running his hands alone the grass, leaving an icy trail.

"Wow." I say breathless.

"That's not even the best part."

"There's more."

"More?" what else could he possible show me? "Jack you don't have to do anything for me. You being here is enough."

We slowly land on the ground. We're in a park. I think I've been Here before.

"You have." he speaks up.

"How did you-"

"I'm Jack Frost Remember? I'm magical."

I wrap my arms around myself, suddenly aware of how cold it is.

"So do you remember this place?" he asks me.

"I think I do? I feel like I should."

"When you were little your mom took you here. You would talk and play with me even though you couldn't-"

"See you..." I cut him off with a whisper. "Why could I not see you then. Why did you wait until now to show yourself? I stopped believing!"

"I'm sorry Ally. But you need to know, I was always there. When you where talking to me I would always answer back. But I could never figure out how to show myself. That's why I was so surprised when you found me. And you've been able to see me ever since." A small smile appears on his face.

Im about to tell him how thankful I am but then I remember-

"Wait so you listened to **every **conversation I had with you?" I ask a little scared.

"Yep." he replies with a smirk. "By the way I think it's cute that you are madly in love with me."

"Wh- I was 9-"

"14."

"10?"

"14."

"Shut up." I smack his arm.

"I'm honored. Really. But love just isn't my think. Sorry Alls."

I go to hit him again but he shoot up into the air, hovering above me.

"Jack you better get your ice ass down here."

Language Ally." he tuts. "And my names not really Jack."

"Yes it is... Your Jack Frost?"

"Nope. That's just a stage name."

"What's your really name?"

"Don't really know, can't remember." He shrugs his shoulders as if it's nothing.

I open my mouth to say something but once again he grabs me and we are soaring through the air.

"Where are we going now?"

"To the one place you've always wanted to go with me."

I think for a minute before it dawns on me.

I gasp.

"We're going to-"

"Yep, now hold on tight."

"I'm I going to get to see the others?"

"Oh yeah! There waiting for you."

I wrap my arms around him and joy over fills me.

I can't believe this is happening.

* * *

**Authors Note: So I hope you liked that chapter, again sorry for the wait.**

**I'm on holiday at the moment so it will be just over a week before I can update again.**

**I have a new story Moons Teen Shelter. I only have one chapter up and it would mean the WORLD to me if you all check it out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**** Hey guys, so I'm back with this chapter for you. **

**Has anyone guessed who Austin is taking Ally to go see?**

**Well you will just have to read to find out ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It's funny.

I don't remember falling asleep.

Yet I woke up.

And I was speechless with what I saw.

This place reminded me somewhat of the north pole, but I wasn't cold.

Sheets of crisp white snow was all you could see. It glistened in the sun, like it was covered in... pixie dust?

A giggle escapes my lips.

"What's so funny?"

I jump a little forgetting he was standing next to me.

"I was just thinking about other characters from stories I read as a child."

"Like who?"

"Well... I don't know? I was wondering about pixie's. Do they exist?"

"Oh yeah, but don't let there cuteness fool you. They can be vicious! See this scar," He lifts up his mop of white hair revealing a small line on his forehead. "I got that from picking one up by the wing."

"Aww, poor baby got a battle wound." I say mocking him.

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm like 300 years old!"

"Wow,"

Even though secretly I already knew that from all the books, it still came as a shock.

A thought pops into my head, "So do you know Peter Pan?"

He just scoffs.

"You mean the one you had a crush on when you were 11? No, he almost stole my girl." He puts his arm around me and I can't help but blush.

"Your girl?"

"Yeah! I thought we were in love? Does this mean the wedding is off?" He fakes a shocked expression and holds his hand up to his heart.

"Shut up, I was 9-"

"15."

"Oh I thought you said 14?"

"Aha! So you admit you _were_ in love with me when you were 14!"

"What? No I-"

"You were 15, just face it. Besides I don't blame you, but just because I'm incredible attractive doesn't make arranged marriage ok." He says with a smirk.

I'm almost certain my face is bright red, but that doesn't stop me from hitting him.

"Yeah well I'm older now, I've come to my senses. And it isn't arranged if you agreed to it aswell... and in my head you did. Besides I wouldn't date a 300 year old anyway." I stick my tongue out at him.

"Hey, I'm only 17, I've been around for 300 years. There's a difference."

Wait did does that mean that he's...

I walk up and place my hand over where his heart should be.

Nothing.

"You're immortal?"

"Yeah... how else would I have been around all these years?"

"I never though about it." I whisper slightly saddened.

It's all so real to me now. It's real about how unreal it is.

Everything is always to good to be true.

I mean I know it sounds stupid but... I've always been in love with him. And when I thought he was made up, I came to terms with the fact I would never meet him. But now here he is. He knows how I felt about him, even if he was just a character. But he's real.

And not alive.

I had a tiny bit of hope that maybe, just maybe, my childhood dream will come true.

But even if by any chance he had the slightest of feelings for me. Nothing could ever happen.

Because he is not a living human.

I am going to grow old and die one day, like everyone else.

And he is going to continue being the 17-year-old that makes kids wishes come true on Christmas, or days they want to be snowed in, instead of school.

But I doubt that he would have feelings for me anyway.

He's jack Frost. He's not exactly been known for playing by the rules, or being tied down.

"What's wrong? You look sad."

I snap out of my daze, and look up at him.

I should be happy.

At this moment in time I am with the only person who can make me feel butterfly by just his name. Feel warm inside by his icy touch. The one I'm head over heels about.

I shouldn't be sad. I need to make the most of this.

"I'm not. Just thinking."

"Ok then." He says with a smile. "Now there are some people who want to meet you." He points over to two people in the distance.

I strain my eyes to see the figures.

As they walk towards us I get a better look at them.

One is a red-head wearing yellow? No wait is that... Sand?

I gasp.

"Sandman?" I whisper.

I look at the girl next to him.

Is she flying?

Is She...

"The Toothfairy?"

"Correct and correct." Jack says from beside me.

I can't contain my self and I run up and hug them before quickly pulling away embarrassed.

"Sorry, I just can't believe this. You're Sandman and the toothfairy!"

"Call me Dez. That's my real name." The red-head says.

"Yeah and you can call me Trish."

"That's my best friends name. You look like her aswell." I laugh astonished by the resemblance.

"Sandman and Toothfairy are just stage names. Like Jack Frost." Trish says.

"So how do you know your real names?" I ask.

They both glance at one another before looking over at Jack.

"It's complicated." They all say at once.

* * *

Again I don't remember falling sleep, but I find myself waking up.

We are in a house now...?

I was not expecting that.

"Well we have to live somewhere." Jack says walking into the room.

I think I'm in the living room?

"You are."

"Do you always read my mind?" I ask a little annoyed.

"Nah. Sometimes you think too much and it hurts my brain."

A moment of fear washes over me as I wonder if he heard my thoughts earlier?

"Did you read my mind there?" I blurt out.

"No, did you want me to?"

"No! It's creepy, please stop."

"Says the girl who named our children."

My jaw drops and I throw a pillow at his head, but he easily dodges it.

"You know, you're abusive." He states.

I hold back the laugh and cross my arms.

"Where you really around me that much?" I ask.

"Yep. Most chances I got I would be with you. Or listen from afar. But you would never know because I could control my powers then, so it didn't get cold."

"Why couldn't you control them earlier?" I think back to how cold it was.

"Because a lot of people stopped believing in me... I live off children beliefs. The more there are, the stronger I get. I'm used to people stopping, but usually its evened out by everyone who still does believe. But recently a huge loss made me grow weak."

"Who was it?"

"You." He tells me, and I'm in shock. "You were always my strongest vibe. That's why I found comfort in being around you all the time."

I feel so terrible.

"But it's ok now, because it's all better, and I'm stronger." He ensures me.

The guilty feeling doesn't go away.

I can see he still has a slightly hurt expression but is trying to mask it.

And now I have a sudden urge to hug him. But he might find that weird.

He roles his eyes and stretches out his arms.

"It wouldn't be weird, get over here." He tells me.

I move along the couch and melt into the hug.

"I thought I told you to stop reading my mind."

"I didn't agree to anything." He says defensively.

I laugh before abruptly stopping.

"I know I've already asked this but did you really listen into _every_ conversation I had."

"Most of them why?" He questions looking down at me.

I untangle myself and I feel my cheeks heat up.

"But what about when I talked to my friends about _girl_ stuff?"

"Oh I was there. And trust me, I wish I wasn't! I know stuff no guy should _ever _have to know!"

"JACK!" I screech, totally embarrassed.

He just laughs before pulling me into another hug.

* * *

After a while he fell asleep, so I went and explored around the house.

I came across Sand- I mean Dez.

"Hey Dez." I says, testing the name.

"Hey Ally."

"So you control my dreams Hugh?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"Thank you." I tell him, and a smile appears on his face.

"It was his idea for you to dream about him every other night."

I smile at the fact he caught on to what I was talking about.

So many of my dreams consist of Jack Frost.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure."

"Why do you all have stage names?"

He thinks for a moment.

"It's easier for people to remember you that way, if your name is a shortened version of your purpose, then it's more likely people will believe."

"So why does Jack not know his real name?"

I can see him internally debate on whether to tell me or not.

Then he lets out a sigh.

"Jack is different. He lived once, then was reborn as an immortal. When he died, something saved him, I can't explain what by. But he was given this chance of life as a soon-to-be guardian. The only catch was that we was invisible to humans... and he has no memories of his life. Unlike me and Trish, we were born this way."

"Oh... that's... wow."

"Yeah, but you can't tell him what I've told you, even he is hazy on what has happened."

"Don't worry I wont."

"Oh and don't tell him about the guardian thing... that's not meant to be revealed to him just yet."

"Okay?"

I'm a little confused.

"But is there anyway that he will ever find his memories?"

"Yes, memories they are collected through teeth. Trish keeps every childs memories with their teeth. She has a special place for them. Jack has never thought to look for them, but we have to hide them just incase."

"Why?"

"Memories can be dangerous. Especially if they fall into the hands of the wrong person. But A- Jack isn't fulling trained yet, he isn't ready to deal with them anyway. In time we will uncover some, but now yet."

I nod before leaving the room. Was he about to say Jacks real name there? Does he know?

"This is staying between us, right Ally?"

"Of course." I assure him.

I walk away feeling slightly guilty, I've never lied before.

But I'm going to uncover who Jack Frost really is.

* * *

**Authors Note:**** Well I hope you guys liked this chapter?**

**One thing I need you all to remember! In chapter 1 when Ally fell in the ice and she looked at Austin (jack), she mentioned he had blonde hair. That wasn't a typo, and I need you to remember that because I have an idea of how that will play into the story.**

**Ok so tell me what you guys thought of that chapter? Quote your favourite part? Tell me what you think or predict will happen? Anything at all, I love to read your reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**** OK so I don't know if any of you have this problem as well. But I have all these ideas and plans on what is going to happen in my stories, and I get so excited thinking about it. But as soon as I sit in front of my computer screen, I lose all enthusiasm for typing. But I still have all the ideas in my head.  
Gah, it's so frustrating! Any tips?**

* * *

I walk through to the kitchen and see a group of tiny... versions of the tooth fairy?

It's strange. I'm surrounded by my childhood make-believe characters, and the thing I find weirdest about this all is the fact they live in a house.

I walk up to the tiny tooth fairies and they all look at me.

"Hi, I'm Ally."

The all nod their head.

"I was wondering if one of you could help me?"

"Hey look who finally woke up, did you have a nice nap?" Trish says walking into the kitchen.

I jump back a little and signal the fairies to leave.

"Heh, yeah... about that. Why do you keep doing that to me? "

"Well the first time you must have passed out from the shock of flying? But coming here Dez put you to sleep, it's kinda a secret where we live."

"Really? Because this looks like your everyday home... I was at expecting you all to have your own palaces or something?"

"I think most people would... And thank you, by the way."

"For what?" I ask a little confused.

"For bringing him back. He's been really down the last year, playing the whole 'No one understands what I go through' card."

I give her a questioning look.

"He just gets bummed about no one being able to see him. But we keep telling him that he should be thankful. I mean anyone could see me or Dez if we weren't careful. But he can be anywhere and do what he wants. He never listens though, then he'll disappear for months at a time."

"Oh..." _Really Ally, that's all you can say? _"Oh Trish, I was wondering if I could ask you a question... about Jack?"

"Sure."

"Do you know his real name?" I blurt out before mentally face palming. _Smooth._

"Why? Was he asking?" She says breaking eye contact.

"No. It's me who wants to know."

She gives a fake laugh, still looking anywhere but my eyes.

"Of course I don't-"

"Does he know _anything _about his past life?" I beg.

"Why do you wanna know so bad?"

"I don't know..."

"Look, he doesn't remember anything. But sometimes he gets 'de ja vu' when cities in Texas are mentioned." Her eyes widen. "Look I've said too much!" Then she quickly flies out the room.

* * *

I went and found the fairies again and told them my plan.

Luckily they agreed to help and I'm on my way to find Jack's memories with one of them who I think has a crush on him. Because as we talk about him her cheecks are bright red, it's adorable.

"Trish mentioned cities in Texas. So that kinda narrows it down? I mean there's Burke, Houston, Austin, Jasper, Dallas..." I smile a little.

Ever since the moment I stopped believing in Jack frost, Dallas may have become my crush, and I can't help but smile when I think of him.

"Maybe he lived in Texas! And when he was reborn all he could remember where the cities! I mean Jacksboro is a city there, he could have shortened the name? They also have a city called Frost! And it would make sense that he remembered that one because he would have been freezing things at the time?"

Baby Tooth- the fairy- just shakes her head.

"You're right, they probably didn't exist 300 years ago."

* * *

The next part was a bit confusing, so I'll spare you the details and tell you that I almost _died_.

My clumsiness really is a curse.

But now we are in a room full of gold boxes.

Apparently they hold the teeth and memories of all the children.

"This is going to take forever!"

Baby tooth flies away, then seconds later appears with a box. I look to the side and it has a picture of a boy, who looks a lot like Jack.

"Ally?" His voice echos through the large room. He sounds hurt.

I spin around quickly, hiding the box behind my back.

"What are you doing here? I woke up and you were gone."

"Sorry, I... I was, umm, I." I stutter backing away slowly.

I notice a dramatic change in room temperature.

I thought he could control it?

"What's behind your back?"

"N-Nothing."

"Ally," He takes a step closer to me. "What's the _real_ reason you're here?"

Oh no, he knows. He know's why I'm here.

"Why have you never tried looking for your memories before?" I whisper.

"What? What do you mean?" He demands angrily.

"We both know that you're immortal, which means you were a person at one point. Don't you want to find out about the person you were before Jack Frost?"

"Of course I do! Don't you think I wonder about that all the time?! That I might have been someone at some point. That I might have had a purpose!" He snaps.

"You do have a purpose-"

"No! I don't! I'm just some ice boy that everyone thinks is a myth. I make it snow, big whoop. No one really believes in me do they? They can't even see me!" He shouts.

"I can see you!" I yell back, on the brink of tears. "Why are you so angry about this?"

"Because I'm scared! OK! I'm scared to know my truth! Because as soon as I find out who I was and who my family were, I wont ever be able to see them." His voice lowers. "Besides, what if I wasn't all that great anyway, for all I know I might never have been real. It might have been a cover up my friends used to make me feel better about my invisibility to you all?"

"You have nothing to be scared of. No matter what happens, I'll be here for you."

I place my hands over his, but there so cold I have to pull away.

"Sometimes I hate being Jack Frost. I mean why was I given this power?"

"There's a reason for everything. Sometimes you just have to look a little closer to find the answer." I hand over the box.

"Why do you want me to know so badly?"

"Well, I don't know. It's kinda more for me..." I look down feeling guilty. "I just have so many unanswered questions. And I don't get how it doesn't get to you like it gets to me?"

"What do you wanna know?"

"Your name for one. But, when you rescued me from the pond, I saw you just before I blacked out. You had blonde hair, not white, and your eyes where a warm brown/hazel colour, not icey."

"And you think my memories will help you with that?"

"Maybe?"

"Well, If it really mean that much to you," He takes a deep breath. "I'll take a look. What's the worst that could happen?"

I don't know why but for some reason my stomach turned at this.

But I ignore it.

I watch carefully as he opens the box slowly. A glowing light appears and he's hypnotised.

I can't see anything, but an over powering thought fills up in my head until I can't help but yell it out.

"Austin!"

* * *

**Authors Note:**** So looks like Ally has found out his name is Austin...**

**Ok so just to tell you guys, I've never actually watched rise of the guardians. I've only seen the trailer and a few clips. I've made some of the ideas in this based from things that have happened in the movie, but I hope I've not confused anyone as this isn't to be based on the movie itself.**

**By the way all the cities I named in Texas are real, according to Wikipedia. **

**Anyway I hope you liked it? And if anyone had advice for me that would help!**


	6. Chapter 6

Authors** Note: I apologies for the wait guys!**

**Ok so incase you haven't read my other story Moons Teen Shelter, In the authors note I mentioned about a story called Save me by author Actress Anna. It's a really great story and if you haven't already, go check it out!**

**Also! Another amazing writer glory children has 'suddenly- a tale of sonota'. She's not been getting the credit I think she deserves and would really appreciate you check it out!**

* * *

"Austin!" The name hurls out my mouth.

The box closes and the light is gone.

But Jack— or Austin?— is still staring at it with wide eyes.

"I was a person..." He whispers, finally locking eyes with me.

I let out a small gasp. His eyes are the warm honey color again.

"I– I lived. I died."

"What did you see?"

I sit next to him shivering. He's so cold.

"I had a family, friends... a sister." A ghostly smile appears on his face as he gazes off to the distance. "They all loved me. And I loved them,"

"Did you see anything else?"

"Yeah, there were little flashbacks. I liked to make people laugh, playing pranks was something I did a lot. I even played music, but it was different back then. Really 'classical' as you would say. I like it when you play piano better."

I'm honestly not shocked that he knows I play. He knows everything else about me.

"My name is Austin."

"I know."

He looks back at me.

"When you were in that trance, I got this over powerful feeling, or sense. But that name was screaming at me."

"Did you see anything I saw?" He asks.

"No," I'm slightly confused of to what to call him now.

"Y-You could call me Austin?"

"What? How— oh nevermind." I glare at him for reading my mind again.

"So_ Austin_, do you know what happened... how you died?"

"Yeah, I– I was on the ice... with my sister. It started to crack, I saved her, and fell in. I guess I drowned."

"I'm so sorry."

"There's more," He continues. "I woke, and it was dark, and cold. Then I saw a light, the moon. It came closer to me, and I broke through the ice. It made me feel safe, and I wasn't cold anymore. I could make ice and snow just with my touch, but I didn't feel anything. And by that point I couldn't remember my past."

"Are you sad?"

"I don't know? I mean I'm happy that I was real at one point, and had a family. But I'm never going to get to see them. My little sister watched me die, she looked up to me, then I was gone."

I wrap my arms around, trying to comfort time. But I'm also afraid that I'll get frost bite.

"So why the name Jack Frost?"

He just shrugs.

"But I think I like Austin better, it just seems right."

"I like that name better too." I tell him.

"Come on, we should head back. And find baby tooth, Trish can become more dangerous that a mother bear when something happens to those tiny chops."

"How did you know I brought one with me?"

"Really Ally? I know everything about you."

"Yeah, Yeah. Come on let's go back Ja– ustin." I try to save it.

"It's ok, I get it'll take some time to get use to it. In the mean time, I have an Ice dance to attend to with my gorgeous girl."

"Wow, a dance, Hugh? Lucky girl, maybe I'll get to meet her one day." I spin around on my heals and walk away with a goofy grin on my face.

I feel cold arms wrap around my waist and I'm quickly spun around to Austin.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now come on let's go." he whistles and baby tooth is by his side in seconds.

We walk out the room, his arm still around me. I'm so cold, but he makes me feel so warm...Confusing I know, but I'm falling for him again, hard.

It pains me to know he's not taking this seriously though. I know he's not trying to hurt me, but I already feel heart-broken.

"Thanks Ally," he snaps me out of my thoughts. "For finding my memories, it's like it has filled this Huge hole in me, and now I feel complete."

_If only you could read me better._

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry that was so short, I know I haven't been updating as much. And you know partly the reason why.**_  
_

**But the truth is, I can become a nervous wreck. It's horrible and it interferes with everything I want to do. I sometimes write when I'm down, but so many bad thoughts clog up my brain. So I'm sorry if it's delayed, or not long, or anything. But things that happen in my person life, effect the way I think in my fictional one.**

**Bullies really do ruin everything.**


	7. Chapter 7

**authors Note:**** I can only say how sorry I am for the wait.**

**Thank you for all your support, I really wasn't expecting any feed back from it, and I didn't want to do it for attention, I just feel like this is a safe place for me, my safe haven. So thank you all.**

**On happier news... GUYS I JUST SAW THE AUSLLY KISS— I MEAN MAKE OUT — AND ITS SO AMAZING I DIED AND SCREAMED AND ASDFGHJKL! **

**Spoiler Alert: its like 30 freaking seconds long! **

**Ok enough fangirling, on with the story.**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Where have you two been?" Trish asks.

"Out," I reply walking away. "Jack just came to—"

"It's Austin." he interrupts me with a smile.

"Who's Austin?"

"I am," his smile gets bigger. "My name isn't jack, its Austin."

Trishs' eyes widen as she let's out a fake laugh. "I'll be right back."

As soon as she leaves the room I turn to him. "Why did you do that?"

"Well what was I meant to do? Now that I know who I am, I don't have to pretend anymore. I can be me."

"But this is you. You're jack frost. You're the boy who brings happiness to all kids and adults on snow days."

"Oh Ally, I'm so much more."

A silence lingers in the air, the sparkle never leaving his now hazel eyes. It's like someone is colouring him in.

Just then Trish and Dez walk in the room. Without a word Dez drags Austin out, and I'm left with a worried looking Trish.

"Where's he talking Austin?" I ask.

"It's Jack." A fierceness in her voice. "You shouldn't have shown him his past, you should have accepted that it was a secret for a reason."

"I'm sorry?"

"You should be!" She collapses down on a chair and buries her head in her hands. "You have no idea what you've done."

"Why is it such a big deal? He had a right to know who he was."

"Everyone only sees the happy fairytale side of us. They only see the happy ever after, that's the thing with children though, they always bring the goodness out of a bad situation," She sighs and looks at me. "They forget that in every story there's a tragedy and a bad guy."

I give her a confused look.

"J- Austin, his tragedy is that he will never get to see his family, he feels like no one will be able to love him, no one can see him. besides, we don't fall in love, it's not part of the job."

"So what, this makes me the bad guy?" I ask hurt.

"No, the bad guy is yet to come. He's a darkness, Austin won't be able to take him on his own. In fact all of the guardians together will struggle." She pauses realising she said something she shouldn't. "I mean... it's going to affect us all... But Austin, he's our best shot. His destiny is so huge, he has no idea."

"I still don't see how knowing about his past will change that."

"This thing that's coming, he- he takes your fear and uses it against you. He gets to you in ways you wouldn't imagine. Austin is the most vulnerable out of all of us. Him not knowing about his past was his strongest element, he wouldn't have a memory to be turned against him... Now that he knows, it could ruin everything."

"And it's all my fault." I whisper siting down as well. "When will it happen?"

"We're not sure yet."

* * *

After a while we stared to here Dez and Austins voice rise.

"Jack!"

"It's Austin!" He screams back.

Just then he breaks though the door and runs straight passed out, to outside.

Trish and I make eye contact before I get up and run out after him.

* * *

I don't really know where I am, but the colder I'm getting, the closer.

Off in the distance I see it.

"Austin!"

His head snaps up as he seems me, and I run towards him.

"What was all that about!" I pant, reaching him.

"They don't understand me!" I see rage in his eyes. they've tuned icey again, and I don't like it.

I place my hand on his arm. "I understand you." I whisper.

He visibly soften.

Then unexpectedly wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close.

"Ally," He leans down and whispers in my ear. "I love you."

* * *

**Authors note:**** DUN DUN DUN! OK so I'll try update as soon as I can, cause im off monday and Tuesday so I'll have time!**

**OK IMPORTANT! Sad news guys... next chapter is the last chapter.**

**I've loved writing this story, it's been nice writing this. But as you no everything must come to an end, I'm not sure how you'll like the ending, but it will always leave the door open for new opportunity.. you'll see what I mean.**

**So um thanks for reading I know for a definite that some of you really... liked this story... and it's kinda cool to be the first person to have this idea for an austin & ally, i'll just have to see what it brings...**


End file.
